Last Time I Got A Taste of You
by a nyr byrjun
Summary: One night Seth follows Kate into her room. Mature. One-shot.


**A/N: I just started this series on Netflix, and I'm totally hooked. I haven't finished it yet, but I couldn't resist writing this little one-shot based on the dynamic I see forming between Seth/Kate/Richie. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own From Dusk till Dawn: The Series.**

* * *

With her legs hiked over his shoulders, his face between her thighs and lips trailing higher with every breath he took, he could feel her shaking. He'd pulled down her blouse and her chest was exposed. Her jeans had been tossed away, and though the word no had been ready on her lips, she couldn't resist the enigmatic way he stared at her with those ever steady and sure eyes.

She hadn't thought she could be so affected by him when his brother had made her feel things she couldn't even describe. Where Richie had been mysterious and naive in a way, Kate knew that Seth was the straightforward of the two, and really she should have seen this coming. But that hadn't stopped her from pulling her flannel tightly over the random shirt she was wearing.

Moving into the room at the far corner of the suite, she had meant to try to get to sleep but had been stopped dead in her tracks by the sound of the doorknob turning. She had known by that action that there would only be trouble found on the other side. But she hadn't found the strength to look away when she saw his boots start to trail along the beige carpet.

He still wore his suit, though it was dirty and torn at the sleeve from his gunshot wound but his tie looked like it had been loosened at some point in the past half hour. Probably right after she had gotten up from the worn couch where they had both sat watching some mindless sitcom on the television.

She didn't make a move to speak and neither did he. Instead he had closed the door softly behind him, making her feel trapped and helpless. But she couldn't deny that her heart raced for reasons altogether different as well. Slowly, he had come closer, taking his gun from where it lay threatening against his abdomen and belt. Whether or not it still held bullets she didn't know, but found that her hands twisted in the bedspread anxiously contemplating if he would hurt her the way she knew his brother had hurt those women she heard about on the radio. But some part of her knew that Seth was different. That he didn't get off on her distress, but instead seemed to want to protect her from the world of danger he had thrust both her and her family into the moment he had taken them hostage.

She had known something had been off when she had almost run him over with the van, and he hadn't so much as blinked as he came close to death. As he had lazily drank his beer, his eyes appraising her at the wheel, she should have made the decision to run him over after all. Only she hadn't and her inability to do so had lead the events that had soon followed.

"You old man's passed out drunk. Would have thought he'd be more concerned to protect you and Bruce lee."

"I'm not surprised."

A crease came between his eyebrows. "Why's that?"

"He's not the man I thought he was." He pondered over this as he held his gun, running his finger over the barrel, and making sure the safety was on. He came close, and placed it on the bedside table. Her eyes followed his every movement, alert and waiting for him to touch her but when he finally did she almost didn't feel his fingers at her cheek she was staring into his eyes so intently.

She could have pulled away if she tried, his grip in her hair was loose enough, almost daring her to have the guts. But instead Kate found herself strangely compelled to give Seth anything he wanted under the guise that she was in danger. While he was rough around the edges, he didn't come off that way when he pressed his lips against hers, his tongue slowly tracing along to get inside. Soon she found she couldn't breathe and feebly pressed against his chest to where he pulled away almost dejected until she tilted her head to the side welcome his mouth on her neck.

Not long after that she felt his hand creep along the opening of her blouse. A gasp escaped her lips when he nipped at her exposed shoulder and he pressed a kiss against the sting before he settled his full weight against her and pushed her back to lay on the bed.

His large hand trailed along her jean clad legs, feeling the smooth supple curves spasm beneath his warm and sure touch. There was just something about the way that he carried himself that had her melting in his arms. And he knew it too, that she was surrendering to his will without so much as a thought to what it might mean, and what it would say about the type of person she was becoming.

She felt his lips curve up into a smirk as her hips rocked upward to met his own pelvis when he suddenly thrust himself against her, layers of clothing separating them from joining together in the shabby motel.

Letting out a whimper when he pulled away, her reprieve was met with a set of fingers pulling down her zipper, slowly as if to draw out the moment and imprint itself in her mind.

She had never gone this far with a boy, much less found herself beneath one with the full intention of becoming intimate the only way a husband and wife should, as her father had ingrained into her head. Before she had only had courage to kiss that boy Kyle in the church, and then later touch herself in the shower when she was sure no one was awake in her house.

 _This._ There was no going back from this. She knew it, and he must have known too, how much this meant to her. But he still was pushing her onto her back when she tried to sit up and push him away. Soon that feeling of wanting to let go, of giving him what he wanted started to dissipate and turn into fear. What if she had read him wrong, what if he did get off on forcing girls?

Whatever the case, he soon sensed that she wasn't in tune with his touches whose sole purpose was to make her pull him closer. "I'm not going to hurt you. I just want you to feel something."

She laid her head back on the pillow beneath her head, her legs still on either side of his waist, unsure and scared that what streamed from his lips now were lies. "Okay?"

She nodded, though she felt anything but okay with what he must have wanted to do to her. "Hey, look at me."

She opened her eyes, and looked. What she saw was unexpected. His eyes were honest, no longer clouded with the worry that she had seen whenever he spoke to his brother about his visions and the woman who called to him. Nor did she see the anger and frustration he started to let show early on about what little the man Carlos had done to help him and his brother get to Mexico. Instead she saw an emotion she couldn't describe. One that made her open her legs further once he slid her jeans off her legs.

She had thought he would have slipped off her panties next, but instead he came forward with his mouth and blew on the space between her legs. His tongue darted out to taste the wet spot that had formed when she felt his warm breath right _there_.

A moan formed deep in her throat without her permission. "Seth!" He continued to blow on her until he had her right he wanted her. Soft, and lush, desire written in every limb of her body.

Kate almost hadn't noticed that he had taken her panties off until she felt his lips against her, bare and wet. Her toes curled as he lapped at her, his tongue swirling around the button that he knew would make her come undone. "Oh, please," she begged, unaware of the presence that now stood at the door.

Seth had heard him enter the room, but didn't stop sucking at her clitoris. With one hand loosening it's grip from her thigh, he positioned it right under her pussy to dive in just at the right moment.

He didn't even have to tell her to come for him. She came all on her own, needing no reassurance as to what he expected of her. When she finally opened her eyes from where she had closed them, lost in the throes of ecstasy, she gasped at the sight of Richie leaning against the bedroom door, sipping at what looked to be a vanilla milkshake or that Horchata drink he loved so much.

"I hope you don't mind, Kate. But I had to see what my brother was up to." Seth wiped at his wet mouth with the back of his hand before turning back to sit against the headboard next to her.

"Is there something else you wanted, Richie?" His hand lazily stroked at her leg, the callous of his fingers feeling rough along the smooth expanse of her skin.

His brother shook his head, a smile on his lips and a secret in his eyes. "No. I'll just leave you guys to it."

* * *

 **A/N: Please leave me a review telling me what you thought of this, and maybe I'll upload some more shorts similar to this one.**


End file.
